


Cover | Night of the Dead

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [110]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: So I logged out of Twitter and decided to try and make a cover using mobile, because my cursed laptop isn’t with me.I haven’t read this fic but only asked for the background so please bear with the fanmade cover. :”)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Cover | Night of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Night of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282343) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Hey Carmine, this is for you. Did you know that this cover is the first I made this year? And the last cover I made last year before I went dark was your ”Dissonance”? Cool right? :)

[](https://ibb.co/qx09rHC)


End file.
